The present invention relates to a patient rotator for assisting a person in lying down upon and arising from the top surface of a bed, and is particularly useful for patients who have undergone back surgery or other persons who have chronic back disorders. After back surgery patients are taught to get in and out of bed using a technique called "log rolling." To perform this movement the patient must hold his back straight during the process of getting in and out of bed. The patient starts the technique by sitting on the side of the bed. The patient then leans slowly to the right or left while holding the sitting posture until he is horizontal. The patient next extends his legs moving them onto the bed while keeping the back flat until his body is straight. The patient is now fully on the bed on his right or left side. The patient can roll to a supine position in a manner similar to rolling a log. When getting out of bed the process is reversed.
The above described movements are very difficult for a patient in pain from surgery, disease, or lack of activity. The most difficult action is the movement from the horizontal to vertical position while holding the sitting posture. This requires strong back, leg, and stomach muscles. In many cases this action is very painful, if not impossible, for the patient to perform properly. It is also very hard for a person who is weak, in pain, or has a neurological condition to sit on or stand from the side of the bed.
Devices for assisting a person in moving from one body position to another are old in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,675 shows a side posture chiropractic adjusting table which translates a patient from a sitting position to a reclining position and visa versa. The table has a padded rotatable body rest and seat for rotating the patient from a vertical sitting position to a horizontal sitting position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,926 discloses a bed with an automatic tilting occupant support. The bed includes an open supportive framework pivotally mounting an occupant support platform for movement between horizontal and upright positions. The bed includes a drive mechanism and associated motor with controls to enable selective movement of the platform between the two positions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,005 depicts a method of transferring a person from a reclined position to a seated position. A sectionalized mattress is positioned in sequential steps so as to place the patient directly over a toilet without discomfort to the patient. The mattress together with the patient is positioned in a manner which allows the patient to use the toilet while sitting in an upright customary manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,319 discloses an invalid wheelchair. The wheelchair is designed to enable an invalid to stand, sit, or choose at will any intermediate position to perform useful work and to move about in any position. The wheelchair consists of a unitary chassis and a body supporting fixed seat and fixed arm rests. The occupant is lifted out of the fixed seat by means of an elevating mechanism which includes a backrest, linkage system, and incorporated seat strap which raises the occupant to a normal standing position or lowers the occupant to a normal sitting position without the aid of others. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,086 comprises an integrated wheelchair and ambulator. The ambulator, which can be mated to a wheeled frame to form a wheelchair, is provided to enable a paraplegic to stand on the ambulator and be separated from the frame for maneuvering in confined spaces. The ambulator has a power operated articulated linkage for raising the paraplegic out of and free of the frame to the standing position on the ambulator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,194 describes a body supporting device for a wheelchair for a handicapped person including a structure allowing an upright position. The device is comprised of two rigid segments, each mounted on the backrest by an articulated system which blocks the segment in a vertical orientation as armrest or horizontal orientation as thoracic half belt. A second set of means includes two cradle elements adapted to be immobilized in the same horizontal plane in alignment to form open leg guards fitting over the front of the subject's legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,621 discloses an invalid lift to assist persons to stand or walk. The lift includes a supporting frame having a front portion extending in front of the person and a side portion on each side. There are wheels beneath the supporting frame to enable the lift to be manoeuvered. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,459 includes a patient transfer seat for use in conjunction with a hospital bed to transfer a patient from the bed to another location. The transfer seat assembly has a frame portion and a removable seating portion.
None of the prior art devices provide a means for a patient to easily and safely get out and in an ordinary bed without pain.